Fluid storage containers, such as syringes, having a luer fitting or connection are often assembled with hubs or luer fittings. Two common mechanisms used to connect the hubs to the syringes include the “luer lock” and “luer slip” mechanisms.
The luer lock mechanism generally includes a fluid storage container with a male fitting in co-axial relation with an internally threaded collar. A cooperating hub or female luer lock fittings have external lugs for engaging the internally threaded collar of the male conical fitting, upon application of a twisting force or torque force to the hub.
The luer slip fitting generally includes a fluid storage container with a male fitting without a threaded collar. Cooperating hubs or female luer slip fittings typically have an internal surface which slides over the external surface of the male fitting. The hub is attached to the male fitting in a friction fit or interference fit relationship. To attach the hub to the male fitting, the user must apply enough force when sliding the hub over the male fitting to create a fluid-tight relationship between the hub and male fitting. Failure to securely connect the hub and medical device can result in “pop offs,” where the unsecured hub detaches from the male fitting during use.
A medical device with a connection mechanism for securely connecting a hub to fluid storage containers in a luer slip relationship, as defined herein, presents a viable solution to these issues. In addition, there is a need for a mechanism that indicates such secure connection between a hub and fluid container.